Fuser assemblies, xerographic apparatuses including the fuser assemblies, and methods of fusing toner on media in xerographic apparatuses are disclosed.
Xerographic apparatuses can include a fuser assembly for fusing toner onto media. In these apparatuses, it would be desirable to be able to alter the wetting of media by toner during fusing to affect images formed on the media.